This invention relates to a game, such as a paddle and ball game, where a projectile is hit back and forth between players located any distance apart. Even more so is the improvement made to any like game by placing a net with an inner opening between the opposing players. Thereby, adding dimension, structure, and a means of determining fair play; thereby eliminating a major problem with many present paddle ball games. This invention pertains to a paddle and ball game that can be played universally the same indoors and outdoors and is easily attached to present court game standards (i.e. Volleyball, Walleyball, Racquetball, and etc.).